Witch Doctor
Aldous Witch, a.k.a. Witch Doctor, is the main antagonist of Savage Planet. Formerly a civilian instructor for the Hero Factory, he assumed his current identity after becoming exposed to the amplified Quaza energy emanating from a mysterious skull. Biography Aldous Witch was once an instructor at Hero Factory, teaching rookie Heroes about astronomy and architectural geology. Witch had always desired the Hero Core that Heroes wore on their chest. He then, sometime after the events of Ordeal of Fire, tried to supercharge himself in the Quaza Recharge Chamber only to be stopped by Preston Stormer. Mr. Makuro then banished Aldous from the Hero Factory for his actions. He then traveled to the jungle planet of Quatros, using the Hero disarm passwords to disable the force shields (around the planet), and began illegally mining for the dangerous mineral himself. He found himself in danger due to the planets animals, and sent a distress call to Hero Factory, though he later escaped to safety. While excavating, he wandered into an ancient temple which housed a stone skull and fashioned it onto a staff he found. When he added a sliver of Quaza, the staff not only amplified the power of the Quaza, but transformed him into Witch Doctor. Witch then started to enslave the planets wildlife by outfitting each of them with Quaza Spikes and ordering them to mine for Quaza. The Alpha 1 Team responded to his earlier distress call, after getting a report from Rocka. Witch confronted the heroes himself and revealed his true intentions to them. Furno attempted to strike him, but Witch pushed him back. He revealed that the Quaza made him powerful and with their ship, he could escape once he took the last of the Quaza and warped away and sent corrupted wildlife after the heroes, and began to battle them. Witch was yet again confronted by the heroes when Rocka used a warp device to reach his airship. Witch sent his animals at them again and engaged Rocka in combat. During the fight, Stormer stole his staff and Rocka easily defeated him. When the heroes noticed Witch's actions were destroying the planet, Furno quickly destroyed Witch's airship and released the Quaza into the planet's core. Witch was then taken to Makuhero City and imprisoned. In the episode Breakout, Witch Doctor can be seen escaping during the breakout. He has since been recaptured. Abilities and Traits Aldous Witch always had secretly wanted to possess a Quaza Core like Heroes do. This jealousy eventually led him to try to illegally mine the Quaza for himself. Upon becoming Witch Doctor, he gained an increase in strength and size, and is easily more powerful than the average Hero. He became a vicious tyrant to the animals of the planet, enslaving them all and making them behave in ways they wouldn't normally behave. Appearance As Witch Doctor, his current form resembles that of a skeleton, and bears white, red and black armor. He also has four giant spikes protruding out of his back. Weapons Witch Doctor carries the Skull Staff, a device that he created that allows him to control the wildlife on Quatros that also possess corrupted Quaza. He also uses a clawed launcher weapon. Set Information Witch Doctor was released as a Hero Factory large boxed set in summer 2011. His product number is 2283 and contained 331 pieces, including four dual-colored Quaza spikes. Appearances *''Savage Planet'' (First appearance) *''Savage Planet'' *''Breakout'' See Also *Gallery:Villains External Links *Witch Doctor Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Hero Factory Category:Main Enemies Category:Summer Set